sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture
| screenplay = | story = | narrator = | starring = Kazukiyo Nishikiori Keiichi Nanba Nobuyuki Hiyama Kotono Mitsuishi Tomo Sakurai Shinichiro Miki | music = Christopher Young Giorgio Moroder | cinematography = Seiichi Morishita | editing = Hajime Okayasu | studio = Studio Wombat Yumeta Company | distributor = Shochiku | released = | runtime = 100 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = }} is a 1994 Japanese animated feature film based on the SNK video game series ''Fatal Fury originally released in Japan on July 16, 1994. Discotek Media released a Blu-Ray version on July 25, 2017. It was directed by character designer Masami Ōbari and follows the same continuity as the preceding two TV specials, Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf and Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle. The movie features an all-new storyline centering on original characters, although many of the characters from the first two Fatal Fury specials make extensive cameo appearances through the film. The original ending theme in Japanese is "Yoake no rejendo" ("Dawn of a Legend") by Kazukiyo Nishikiori of Shonentai. For the North American film release, the song was given the title "Oh Angel", and re-recorded with English lyrics by Canadian singer Warren Stanyer. Plot While exploring a cavern in Egypt, Cheng Sinzan discovers a leg armor plate said to be one of six pieces of the Armor of Mars, only to defeated by Laocorn Gaudeamus and his three henchmen – Panni, Hauer and Jamin – before Laocorn attaches the part to his body and destroys the cavern. In Japan, Joe Higashi defeats Muay-Thai champion Hwa Jai and reunites with his friends Terry and Andy Bogard, as well as Mai Shiranui. While being chased by a masked assailant, Sulia Gaudeamus - Laocorn's sister - befriends Terry. After Big Bear is knocked unconscious by the assailant, Kim Kaphwan defeats him, exposing the assailant as Cheng. Sulia reveals that she has searched for Terry since his battle with Wolfgang Krauser. Sulia, Terry, Andy, Mai and Joe travel to Rhodes, where Sulia reveals that she is a descendant of Gaudeamus, a powerful warrior whose armor drew fear among Alexander the Great. One night, Alexander killed Gaudeamus, but the armor gained life after his death, and reincarnated himself as Mars before destroying a city; it was eventually defeated by four warriors. To prevent Mars from destroying cities again, the armor was broken up and hidden in different locations. On the island, the five discover a series of cave paintings that indicate that martial arts moves such as Tung Fu Rue's Hurricane Punch and Krauser's Blitz Ball were influenced by Gaudeamus. Sulia reveals that she possesses healing powers due to her heritage and shares a mental bond with Laocorn. After Sulia discovers the locations of two of the three remaining armor pieces, the group divides into two subgroups in an attempt to find them. While searching for the breast plate in Turkey, Terry, Joe and Sulia discover an ancient chamber, which was unearthed in the police station's destruction and realize that the breast plate is in Germany's Stroheim Castle, Krauser's former home. Joe is sent to Baghdad to rendezvous with Andy and Mai. Attempting to find the breast plate, Terry and Sulia encounter Jamin and they escape, but Terry is seriously injured in the process. Meanwhile, Panni defeats Krauser's former henchman Laurence Blood and acquires the breast plate. In Iraq, Andy and Mai find out that the site of the leg armor was raided when the Mongolians sacked Baghdad and brought their loot back to China. Realizing that that Tung Fu Rue knew the location of the armor piece before he died, their next lead would be Tung's old friend Jubei Yamada. After healing Terry using part of her life force, Sulia tells him that her and Laocorn's father was leading an expedition to find the Armor of Mars after discovering the first piece - the right gauntlet. However, a business partner killed the twins' father and wounded Laocorn, but Laocorn killed the murderer with the gauntlet. Since then, Laocorn developed an insatiable desire to complete the armor. Hearing the story, Terry vows to fight to protect Sulia from any pain or suffering. In Japan, Andy and Mai go to Duck King's nightclub, where they have arranged to meet with Jubei. As Jubei gives Andy the location of the leg armor, Andy encounters Geese Howard's staff-wielding henchman Billy Kane, but is interrupted Hauer. After unsuccessfully trying to seduce Mai, Hauer destroys the nightclub. In China, Andy retrieves the leg armor when he and Mai are defeated by Hauer, who defeats them and steals the armor piece. The five regroup in Rhodes, where Sulia tells them that Laocorn has not found the crown - the sixth armor piece. They discover a secret chamber behind the cave paintings and use Sulia's pendant to reveal the Dead Sea in Israel as the location of the final piece. In Jerusalem, as Andy practices his techniques, Terry and Joe are knocked out while Mai and Sulia are cornered by Laocorn and his henchmen. Sulia agrees to go with her twin brother if he promises not to harm her friends. Laocorn, Sulia and Jamin flee, but Hauer and Panni are easily defeated by Andy and Mai. The heroes head for the Dead Sea, where Laocorn raises an ancient temple. After being defeated by Terry's Burning Knuckle technique at the temple's entrance, Jamin tells him that that he can save Sulia and Laocorn due to their bonds. Laocorn finds the armor's crown, mounted on a statue of Mars, and crowns himself - causing the armor to encase him in vermeil and augment his powers and abilities. Andy, Joe and Mai join in the fight, but are overpowered by Laocorn's newly acquired powers. When Laocorn is about to kill the heroes, however, Sulia stabs her own arm to injure Laocorn. As his abilities have become more powerful, so has his mental bond with his sister. Sulia stabs herself in the heart, causing more pain to Laocorn. As she dies, Sulia tells Terry to strike Laocorn's breast plate. Terry defeats Laocorn and reduce his armor to four coins, which assimilate into the statue of Mars, reviving it. Realizing that the armor was using him to revive Mars, Laocorn sacrifices himself to save Mai. Absorbing the last of Sulia's lifeforce, Terry combines it with his skills to attack Mars and eventually defeats him with his Buster Wolf technique. After escaping the temple with Mai, Andy and Joe, Terry throws his hat in silence. Voice cast Cameo appearances *Reiko Chiba, a singer and voice actress who posed as Nakoruru in SNK's Samurai Shodown advertising campaign has two speaking roles in the original Japanese version of the film. She is best known for playing Mei in the Japanese Super Sentai series, Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. **The first is right after Joe's bout with Hwa Jai in which she congratulates him. He instantly recognizes her as "THAT Reiko Chiba" (in the English version of the same scene, Reiko's character is not named and Joe simply asks if it is "really her"). **The second is during a scene in Duck King's "King of Dancing" night club, when she, dressed as her character Nakoruru, switches places with Mai, who has disappeared in order to get ready for a surprise stage performance. This can be considered somewhat of a double in-joke, as Reiko once performed an image song for Mai on the arranged soundtrack to Fatal Fury Special. Reception Raphael See of THEM Anime Reviews gave the film two out of five stars. See praised the film's artwork but criticized the storyline, saying it "wasn't enough to save this flick from my boredom". Conversely, in his review for Anime News Network's Shelf Life column, Bamboo Dong called Discotek Media's release of the film "one of the most enjoyable, and the easiest to consume as a standalone property". Dong praised the storyline and character designs, and would later go on to say "those who are into this kind of thing will be pleased with how it's presented, and how lovingly it's been preserved." References External links * * Category:1994 anime films Category:Anime films based on video games Category:Fatal Fury Category:Geneon USA Category:Japanese films Category:Martial arts anime and manga Category:Shochiku films Category:Viz Media anime Category:Works based on SNK video games Category:Discotek Media Category:Anime films scored by Christopher Young Category:Anime films scored by Giorgio Moroder